RWBY fanfic - POWR
by Lexyco
Summary: Historia que acontece varios años después de la actual serie de RWBY.


Verano. El viento sopla gentilmente sobre el césped verde, como acariciando el suelo. Las aves no tardan en comenzar su canto sobre un árbol cercano. Un arroyo con un cauce débil pero constante otorga agua cristalina a aquel paisaje maravilloso. A lo lejos, los picos nevados rodean el valle, otorgando una vista panorámica digna de un cuadro.

Pocos son aquellos momentos en los que la naturaleza brinda lo mejor de sí en un mundo tan caótico y cambiante como Remnant. Ese era uno de esos momentos, en los que una remota península de Vale fue bendecida con las condiciones aptas para que la vida se desarrolle calma sobre la tierra, y sobre quienes están para apreciarla.

En aquella zona, una pequeña cabaña yacía, rodeada de un frondoso jardín de rosas. Una niña de no más de diez años, jugueteaba con un perro ya entrado en la vejez, pero con una gran vitalidad para su edad. Aún daba piruetas en el aire para entretener a su pequeña dueña. La niña vivaz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestía una capa con capucha de un intenso color escarlata y reía ante las graciosas reacciones del cánido. En un lugar así, rebosante de vida y felicidad, qué podría pasar?

Gradualmente, un aura negativa comenzó a prosperar en el ambiente. Una sensación de pesar acompañada de un aire ominoso comenzó a invadir el jardín de rosas. De las sombras, una gran figura comenzó a erguirse: un Beowolf, imponente pero sigiloso, se acerca hacia la niña de forma muy silenciosa para no ser visto por su presa y un eventual bocadillo. La niña no se percataba de su presencia, estaba muy pendiente de su inocente juego junto a su mascota…

Estando a pocos metros de la pequeña, el Beowolf prepara sus garras para asestar el golpe final, y repentinamente salta hacia ella. Unos ladridos alertan a la niña justo en el momento preciso para que ella voltee hacia su muerte… Pero no es así

Desde la misma fracción de segundo que la niña posa su mirada sobre los penetrantes e incandescentes ojos de su victimario, este, de manera instantánea, se queda tieso en el aire y se convierte en piedra, resquebrajándose con un sonido estrepitoso al caer al suelo. La niña jamás ha visto algo así. Pasmada por lo sucedido, rompe en llanto y entra corriendo a la pequeña cabaña, clamando desconsolada por su padre…

"papi, papi! Vi un monstruo!!" grita la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, de pelo rubio y ojos color azul marino, voltea sorprendido e inquietado hacia su hija, quien estaba en el medio del recinto, buscando consuelo.

"Phyrra! Que ocurre? Escuche un ruido fuerte en el patio! Estás bien? Te has herido??" El hombre pregunta angustiado por su retoño.

"El monstruo, papi… Estaba allí, casi me alcanza pero… No sé qué pasó! Tengo miedo, papá!"

Afuera, Zwei, el perro, investiga con su olfato lo que quedaba de aquel petrificado Beowolf y lanza esporádicamente algún que otro ladrido, alertando a sus dueños.

Mientras tanto, el padre y su hija van hacia la parte de arriba de la cabaña. El intenta calmar a la niña y no tarda mucho en quedarse dormida en la cama, en parte por la experiencia que vivió, en parte por haber estado jugando toda la mañana, presa del cansancio.

Una vez que se logra dormir, su padre sigilosamente baja las escaleras y procede a revisar la escena. Queda pasmado ante lo que ven sus ojos: restos de lo que antes era un grimm, ahora gradualmente convirtiéndose en arena y polvo… Acto seguido, toma su teléfono y disca para llamar.

"Hola… Rub?... Soy yo, Jaune… Que ya sabes que soy yo? Entonces para qué preguntas quién es?? Mira, no importa, siento llamarte ahora, es que… Su ojo despertó, y de una manera que no te imaginas… Generalmente se tardan años en perfeccionar ese don, pero ella lo hizo al instante, y sin signos de cansancio! ... Si, esta bien… lo sé, sé que estás en una misión, no te hubiera llamado si no fuera por esto… Está bien, yo te suplantaré. Iré hasta lo de Nora y Ren, dejaré que ella se quede allí, de acuerdo?... Yo también te amo. Nos vemos."

Jaune Arc se queda allí mismo, viendo como las últimas partículas del grimm destruido se desvanecen con la brisa…Mira al cielo.

"Y creía que criar a una niña iba a ser fácil…" se dice a sí mismo, riéndose.


End file.
